Flipping The Switch Part 1: A Evil Beginning
Welcome to Flipping The Switch! This series is about me discovering some stuff (no spoilers) about a unknown person who meets me in Jailbreak. Let's start off here shall we? CHAPTER ONE OF FLIPPING THE SWITCH: It was a normal day playing ROBLOX, I decided to play Jailbreak, my personal favorite game. I became a prisoner and escaped the prison. I am now a criminal and I robbed the donut store. I decided to rob the bank. When I got there, nobody was inside. It was strange, but I guess I can still rob the bank. I went inside, I finished the lasers, and somehow robbed the bank, I got out of the bank and into my car. I found a cop. Shoot. I decided to drive away from him. But somehow he teleported into the car. "hi" said the cop. He didn't arrest me, he just watched me drive, "not going to arrest me?" I said "nope, I'm not like those camper cops" the cop said, the username of the cop was a little bit too much and kind of disturbing, but since for his privacy I decided to not put it here. He then said this "Friend Me?" I didn't wanna friend someone I didn't know so I said no and the cop jumped out of the car, he was just standing there as I drove off. I felt kinda guilty, but proceeded to drive anyways, because I didn't trust him and he is kinda weird. I decided to go to the criminal base. The cop teleported again here and he spammed "Friend me?" I said "Leave me alone!" And I went into my car and drove off again. The cop said something "Seven sticks flipping The Switch" I didn't get what he meant but anyways I drove off. He then teleported into my car saying friend me again. I got so sick I reset my character. But then he teleported into my cell and said this "see what happens now see what happens?" Again he kept spamming until he said this "Six sticks flipping The Switch" I got out of my cell, and this cop followed me. He wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to escape jail again, and report him for hacking. But everytime I step, he is right here, saying this "Five Sticks flipping The Switch" it's like a countdown. But what? I got sick and tired I left the game, he then messaged me in the chat "Four sticks flipping The Switch, I miss you" how is he my friend? He counted down "three sticks flipping The Switch" "two sticks flipping The Switch" "ONE MORE STICK FLIPPING THE SWITCH" then the last message "you are over now" tomorrow I played Jailbreak like nothing happened, I then was teleported into the cheater cage and look who just came to see me, the cop. This time he was not a cop, he was dressed in a white bloody suit. Then he said this "suffer, you flipped the switch, you cannot leave" END OF CHAPTER ONE SEASON ONE